Ella no existe
by ravenW-97
Summary: Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ser notada, que ya no recordaba nada sobre sí misma.
**EDIT.** 30/Agosto/2018. Para eliminar párrafos enormes y facilitar la lectura, como corregir posibles errores de ortografía y redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (y así todos estamos contentos, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** OC [personaje original], narración de dudosa calidad y trama sosa.

 **Aclaración:** Aquí no aparece Yui, ni los vampiros [bueno quizá hasta el final…]. Es solo un escrito sobre una de las tantas novias de sacrificio.

* * *

 **Ella no existe**

* * *

 _«¿Quién eres?»_

Las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron. El vestido blanco que portaba se torno azul y el foco de la habitación comenzó a parpadear.

Ladeo la cabeza y contuvo la respiración.

Sus huesudos dedos tocaron una y otra vez la gélida madera de la puerta. Café al igual que su largo y descuidado cabello, café como sus ojos. Café sin brillo propio. Café soso. Roto.

Un sonido parecido al de un animal al borde de la muerte (con su piel carcomida, sangre por doquier y huesos triturados), le provoco temblores incontrolables por todo el cuerpo, cayo de rodillas y empezó a rasguñar la puerta, tallando, dejando líneas rectas e inclinadas como marcas, las mismas que dentro de su cabeza sufrían una metamorfosis, moviéndose a lo largo de toda la madera hasta tomar la forma de tierras remotas y de fantasía, de flores, mariposas y ornamentos de épocas antiguas.

Rió hueca y el ruido agonizante volvió a resonar por todo el cuarto. Susurró, más no supo qué. Sollozo más alto ante el ser que moría y le hacía compañía dentro de su habitación.

Tarde se percato que no había nadie más con ella, que aquel sonido tétrico era su voz.

Observando las yemas rojas de sus dedos y escuchando a lo lejos las canciones que sonaban a través del tocadiscos, se cuestionó cuándo perdió la habilidad para oírse humana, cuándo todo se volvió tan difuso y cómo fue que dejó de entender la lengua que había aprendido desde niña.

 _«¿Quién eres?»_

Ceso cualquier acción. Pensó, pensó y pensó la respuesta, pero nada, todo era blanco.

¡Y esa voz no se callaba!

Él, ella, eso, o lo que sea que fuera, ignoraba sus suplicas, repitiendo sin receso palabras cuyo significado era incapaz de comprender, oraciones que no importaba que tan fuerte tapara sus oídos, el ruido insistente terminaba por colarse entre sus dedos. El nudo en su garganta creció hasta quemarla, mientras mordía sus labios hasta pintarlos de rojo se preguntó que tanto tardaría su cuello en volverse negro, qué tanto faltaría para que su cuerpo parte por parte (en un proceso lento y lleno de cientos de '¿por qué?') se convirtiera en cenizas.

Y se mezclaron otra vez.

Hilos y hilos de información, de hechos y pensamientos sobre ella, sobre el presente, sobre el mundo, sin autor pero que estaban ahí, muy reales (Porque, ¿cómo alguien como ella, que no sabía cómo se llamaba o lo que ocurría, podría saber cosas tan complejas?), escondidas, en un rincón de un cuarto cuya llave perdió desde que se mudo.

Nudos, una cantidad avasalladora de éstos nacían a cada minuto al mismo tiempo que toda ventana existente se cerraba con candado y cortinas; y algo o alguien tiraban de ellos, tan hostiles que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella quedara atrapada, sin retorno, en un sitio con **nada**.

Inquieta, rasco la piel de sus brazos hasta sentir ardor y pintarla de otro color.

Ahogo un gemido lastimero al oír y mirar como un objeto de vidrió caía al suelo. Había sido solo un florero blanco el que se rompió, y ella realmente no entendió el porqué el suceso le dio tantas ganas de vomitar.

 _«¿Quién eres?»_

 _ **«¡No lo sé!»**_

Vio ida sus manos, llenas de raspones, uñas descuidadas y sangre. Akira, Alice, Ana, ¿cuál de todas era? ¿por qué nombre la llamaban sus adorados padres? No, más bien, ¿qué significaba tener padres? ¿de dónde provenía y cuál era la definición de aquella palabra? Las memorias eran borrosas, como si hubieran ocurrido hace miles de años, como si no fueran realmente suyas. Solo podía ver figuras sin forma, sonrisas blancas y una casa con un jardín repleto de hermosas flores.

Y nada tenia sentido, ni relación con ella o su escaso y actual conocimiento.

Tal vez era que ella era **nadie** en realidad. Sí, quizá era eso. Como una burla, la voz cambió la pregunta.

 _«¿Qué eres?»_

Soltó un pequeño chillido y escondió la cabeza en sus rodillas. Contó como un rezo devoto del uno al veinte. Mujer, muñeca, animal o una cascara, ¿cuál de todas era? Tembló, jadeo, se ahogaba, su respiración se agito y quedo tendida sobre el piso. Su cuerpo débil se arrastro por toda la habitación, porque debía hallarlo, tenia que, no había de otra, de lo contrarió moriría, sería borrada del mundo.

La ansiada quietud y la luz, ¿dónde estaban? ¿cómo los obtenía de nuevo? Parecía que incluso aunque extendiera por completo sus brazos éstas (su fuerza, su esperanza, su vivacidad) continuaban igual de lejanas.

 _«¿Qué eres?»_

No sé callaba, la voz chillona, empalagosa. Grito y golpeo con sus manos el suelo.

Y todo quedó otra vez descolorido, insulso, rutinario, cuando desesperada y con sus mejillas húmedas levanto la vista al oír la puerta siendo abierta.

Quedo paralizada.

—Eh, parece que la zorrita se esta divirtiendo sola.

— ¡Laito, no toques las pertenecías de Ore-sama tan a la ligera!

—Que muñeca más problemática ¿verdad Teddy?

 _«¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?»._

 _ **«No lo sé, ¡no lo sé! NO».**_

Lloró mientras las manos de aquellos hombres la tocaban, cada que los dedos pasaban por sus cicatrices y heridas abiertas, y le susurraban promesas funestas que no entendía para nada. No sabía quiénes eran ellos, eran caras sin ojos y sin boca; intento apartarlos pero su fuerza era mayor a la de ella.

A cada mordida su sangre salía a montones, asustada no pudo más que calcular (para no perder la poca cordura que tenia) cuántos minutos faltaban para quedar vacía.

La escena era igual que otras tantas, fue capaz de relacionar un hecho con otro y un sabor amargo inundo su boca.

La voz solo había insinuado una verdad: Ella era **nadie** , ella **no existía** , por eso no podía recordar su nombre, su familia o cualquier persona que pudiera salvarla.

Cerró los ojos, segundos más tarde pudo oír como más ventanas eran cerradas y más floreros blancos se rompían en miles de pedazos.

* * *

 **N/A.** Un vil intento de escribir distinto o tan siquiera cómo antes, no sé, siento que mi narración se ha vuelto muy sosa, sencilla y sin sentimiento alguno. Por si no se entendió, el 'OC' es uno de los tantos sacrificios antes de que llegara Yui, y este OC ha sido muy afectado por los vampiros, al punto de olvidar cosas básicas, tanto de ella como del mundo.


End file.
